My life
by exe1475
Summary: This is a story about Golden's life, Anthros ext, first story so be prepared for fun :D
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about my life, however my life is a odd one so be prepared for a fun one. First and foremost my name is Golden (no last name) and i'm a anthro bear. When I was two years old I was in a freak accident however I don't want to go in specifics, the only thing worth knowing is that afterwards I started having freak powers such as the ability to teleport, change appearance, and read minds I also changed from my normal brown fur to golden fur. After people realize this I was spread all throughout the news, I was basically a celebrity, however my parents were scared of all of this, so they disowned me. Years later after being adopted and starting school, I started hating the fame, everyone always wanted to hang out and be my friend just to get to me, so I decided to change my appearance. Everyday when I woke up I change myself to look like a normal non golden bear. The only people who knew about this was my parents. Also I should point out i'm a grade behind what im suppose to be, something about not starting school at the appropriate age I don't know. Anyways after I started doing this I realized how nice it was not being surrounded by people asking me crap I don't want to talk about, I was the kid who was in the back not talking to anyone trying to stay as far away as possible. However a few kids started talking to me, a bear named Freddy, a bunny named Bonnie (I thought he was a girl, he showed the best reaction when I asked) a chicken named Chica (She also had a hilarious reaction when I called her a duck) and a fox named Foxy. We started to get to know each other and hang out more and more. Towards 5th grade they found out about who I really was, basically what happened was one day when I was walking home (I know I can teleport but I love walks, sue me) I saw a little kid I think he was a eagle I don't remember, being bullied by a older human. I hated seeing a human bulling other anthros so I changed into something strong, I think I changed into a ape but again I don't remember, after I chased the human off I went back to walking home. However I didn't know I was being followed by Foxy the hole time, so the next day the others came up and asked about how I transformed, after explaining who I was (too my dismay) they asked why I didn't tell the truth. I told them that I didn't like the fame and people acting funny around me and they told me they didn't care about that they just wanted me too be honest with them. From that day forward we were the best of friends always hanging out.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, by the way this story will be picking up in the next chapter, this was pretty much a backstory to how Golden came to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin I wanted to point out that any time (Besides at beginning or end of a chapter) any time that theirs bold letters it means its what hes thinking, anytime its a noise ext it will be underlined, enjoy!**

RING RING RING RING!

 **I really need a new ringtone.** "What's up?" "GOLDEN WHERE ARE YOU SCHOOL STARTS IN 10 MINUTES YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL DO YOU?!" **Sigh its Bonnie,** "You and I both know that I can teleport, It takes me 3 minutes to get ready for school, plus I already got my papers and stuff from the office yesterday, I'll be their in 5 minutes." "GOLDIE I SWEAR IF YOUR NOT HERE IN 5 IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" After Hanging the phone up and getting out of bed, for me it's a run down building, (Can't afford anything else sense I live alone, and I know what your thinking **WHAT ABOUT THE PARENTS THAT ADOPTED YOU YOU STUPID BASTARD** and to that I say there not around anymore, they abandoned me when I finished 8th grade, its a bummer really because I kinda liked them. **Whatever i'm getting off track and I need to get to school before Bonnie blows a fuse**. After grabbing my top hat, backpack, and bow tie and changing into my non golden disguise I teleported to school. Again you might be wondering, **HOW CAN YOU TELEPORT TO SCHOOL WITHOUT SOMEONE SEEING YOU YOU STUPID BASTARD.** Well I transport to a spot no one looks, a tree, nice and simple. The group was directly bellow it, probably waiting on me. I snickered before yelling, "LOOK OUT BELOW," falling one inch away from Foxy. "Nice to see you drop in," everyone looked at Freddy with the 'Stop it with the puns look' we all sighed before getting up and walking to school, sense it was only one block away. "So Goldie what classes you got?" I pulled out my sheet with all my glasses and handing it to him to look, everyone crowded around to see, "Goldie why do you have all basic classes, you could of just took all top classes and passed em no problem." "That may be true my friend however I altered my schedule so that each of my classes had one of you in it, class is boring alone you know?" They all snickered before we walked in, they grabbed the stuff and we went to the auditorium for the first day speech. After that hour of torture we went and found our lockers, I had all 4 of them right across from my locker, so far so good. Afterwards we started comparing schedules to find out, "WE ALL HAVE THE SAME CLASSES?!" I started laughing before saying, "Never said I didn't alter your schedules." They were all looking a bit happy but shocked which made me laugh even harder, "Goldi-" before he could finish I stopped her saying, "One remember in public it aint Goldie its Fredrick, second a magician never reveals his secrets." Then I started giggling as they just let it go and we went to our first class." On the way Foxy nudged me whispering, "Hey Fredrick, can you help me with something after school?" I shrugged before saying, "Sure bro, what you need help with?" He squirmed a little before saying, "It's complicated just meet me at my locker after school." I smiled before nodding as we walked in to our first class.


	3. Chapter 3

After sitting down for our first class the teacher walked in. "OK class my name is Mr. Loe, totally not a short name so the author can remember his name better, and this is..." At this point I started zoning out, I already knew how to do all this so I don't need to pay to much attention. After we got done with all our classes, got our books you know the fun stuff, we all packed up and left, everyone had stuff to do and said to text them if we need something we all agreed and walked off. After everyone was out of view I turned to Foxy who was walking with me and asked, "OK where to bud?" He smirked before saying, "My house, I need to grab something." I smiled before grabbing his arm and teleporting us to his room, "Can you warn a brother before you do that man, i'm so fucking dizzy after that." I started laughing until his mom walked in with a confused look, "Foxy, Fredrick when you to get here?" I stopped laughing to tell her (sense Foxy was still to dizzy to talk) "You know us, well at least i'm really sneaky, and you know Foxy's speed." She smiled while nodding, then she walked out. I locked the door then changed to my normal form. "So weird seeing you like that, do you ever even change into your normal self?" I nodded before answering, "I do when i'm home, or when I like to scare people." I started laughing at memories of scaring people." I turned back to him to see a confused face, he asked, "You never did tell us where you stay after your parents left." "And you never told us why you stopped talking with your pirate accent, however I thought I told you guys, maybe I should call the others to show you, after we get done with whatever you needed." He nodded, "Yeah sounds good, and to the thing.. I need you to get something from somebody." I gave a fake gasp before saying, "Foxy The Pirate fox are you asking me to steal?!" He face palmed before giggling, "Goldie it was mine It was stolen and I want it back." I gave a understanding look before asking, "OK you called the right person, whose the guy and what he take?" He sighed, "The problem is I don't know who it was, however I know it was someone from the school, and they took my pirate fox plushie." I went from laughing to concern as I asked, "Someone took that, i'm sorry, tomorrow i'll get it back, i'll check peoples minds to find who did it then get it back." He smiled before nodding, I then pulled out my phone and texted the others telling them to meet me at foxy's, after getting 3 ok's I changed back into my Fredrick disguised before smirking, "Foxy how you think they react if I changed into my BB disguise?" He started laughing, "That be the funniest thing ever." At this point we were both laughing our asses off as I switched into my BB disguise." **For those who don't know BB is a disguise me and Foxy came up with that makes me look like a 10 year old, we used it to play tricks on the others.** We waited till they walked into Foxy room, "Hey foxy we got a text from Gol-" When they saw me they all screamed, me and foxy were laughing so hard I thought I was going to pull something, "That. Was. The. BEST. Idea. Ever. Gold." They all looked confused, "Wait so your telling me the kid who haunted me dreams was GOLDIE!" I tried explaining Through laughing, "That wasn't your dreams, that was real life." They all wide eyed, "OK besides traumatizing you guys I had a purpose for bringing you guys here is because it has come to my attention I never showed you my home." They all turned to me before nodding, "I have wanted to see where you stay." So we all walked to my place, I changed into my Fredrick disguise again. After to them what felt like forever we made it, "Were here guys." They all wide eyed again, "Goldie your telling us you life in a run down building?!" I snickered, "Yeah what you expect a 5 star mansion, in case you guys forgot I am on my own, I don't got a job and I don't have money, so this place fits my budget well." They all just stood there, I sighed, "Now I see why I didn't how you guys, well you can come in if you like." To shocked to answer they just followed me in. When we walked in they were more shocked, "Goldie theirs cobwebs everywhere, everything's rotting and theirs random animals all around, I mean their isn't even light how can you live like this?" I shrugged before teleporting to my spot on a beam, "It ain't worse then living outside, at least up here i'm left alone." I heard Chica yell, "GOLDIE GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU COULD FALL AND HURT YOURSELF." I sighed before teleporting in front of her, "Don't worry mom I am fine, if I start falling I can just teleport back up there." Bonnie snickered, "Sounds like you have experience in falling." I teleported next to him grab his shoulder and teleported back up to the beam, then telporting back. "I did, but it's nothing compared to the experience." He yelped before hugging the beam, the others rushed to me, "Goldie get him down from there, this is not funny at all." I started giggling, "I find it funny, and i'm pretty sure I heard Foxy snicker." They all turned to Foxy to see him flipping me off, I giggled before getting Bonnie down. "There everyone happy?" They all nodded with Bonnie walking up, "Sorry Gold." I sighed, "It's not problem we were just messing around, were still friends, now what you guys want to do now?" Chica walked up saying, "Well I think we should clean your place up, what was this place before it was abandoned anyway?" I shrugged before saying, "I think some Pizza joint, I saw all the stuff to make pizza so that's what I figured." Freddy then walked up smiling, "Goldie I have a idea." I looked with a confused face, "What's up Fred?" He sighed, probably from the name, he hated being called Fred. "I was thinking what if we cleaned this place up and turn it into a pizza place, we could make some money and have something to do." Everyone had a excited face, "Foxy can deliver the food with his speed, Goldie can be the cashier and check everything, I can cook the pizza, Freddy and Bonnie can play music on stage." I smirked before saying, "Sounds fine to me, gives me a cleaner place to stay at night, plus I can finally buy food, however we need money for supplies." Freddy stood up, "I got the money covered." **I forgot Freddy's family is rich.** Then it's settled were making a pizzeria. We all cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 weeks sense we started cleaning up the place and we just finished, we cleared all the dust, got all the animals out, got new chairs and tables, fixed all the broken walls, all the works. After we got it all cleaned we started hanging fliers about how its opened on everyday from 5pm to 10pm, obviously after school. Then on the first day we were packed, everyone wanted to try the pizza and to most of their surprises, it was incredible. I being the sneaky one I am read each of their minds as they left, all of them thought that the music was great or the food was incredible, most importantly they thought they come back all the time. At closing time we all sat down with two boxes of pizza and some soda so we could talk. "That was so much fun, everyone was so happy." We all nodded, "Your right it was pretty fun." "So Goldie..." We all turned to Freddy, **I wonder what he wants,** "I was wondering if your still staying here at night." I nodded, "Well then I was thinking why not stay with me" They all stared at him wide eyed, I sighed before saying, "As much as I love the company your parents would never allow it." "Goldie as much as I wish to say your wrong I can't however, I've been talking to my parents, they told me that you could stay with me if you want to." They all smiled before looking at me, "Fred as much as I love your generous offer, I have to decline." They all looked shocked, "I ain't a mooch man, I don't take anything from anybody because I don't like favors." Freddy turned to me and hugged me, to say I was surprised would be a understatement, "Gold I know how you are, but I ain't taking no for a answer, even if I have to drag you there." "First I can teleport so you won't get far, second I don't understand why this matters so much." "Because Gold, your my friend, please just say yes." They were all giving my that pleading look, "Sigh Fine." This time instead of Freddy giving my a hug they all did, I teleported out of the middle, they all looked confused, "I don't like hugs, not let me grab something." They all followed my voice and found me walking up to a wall, I open the fake wall took something out and locked it again. After I walked back they all looked confused, "Goldie what was that." I sighed, "This is my plush trap, a plushie of my favorite super hero Spring Trap." They all looked at it, "Aw it's so cute." The second she touched it both mine and it's eyes glowed red, yelping she gave it back to me, our eyes going normal. "So you guys ready to go?" They were all too scared to talk just nodded. On our way out Foxy nudged me, "Thanks by the way for getting my plushie back." I smiled, "No problem Foxy, remember plushie brothers for life." He nodded before we highfived.


End file.
